I Told You So (On Hiatus)
by Jenasisity
Summary: Looking around at the battlefield…at all this death and pain…the young women couldn't help but wonder...was this really what they wanted? Yes, it may be over and they may have won, but…it didn't feel right…not here, and definitely not alone. (April Centric. Sister Fic. Fluff and angst a must, as you all know. Rated as is for language.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Not gonna torture myself anymore by wishful thinking.**

 **And yes, _another_ story. Deal with it. xD I have way too many ideas in this small brain that my mind is constantly on overload. This story shouldn't be too awfully long, therefor, it won't take an awfully long time to update and complete. =D **

**So, without further interruption, please enjoy! 3**

* * *

 _It hurts._

Looking around at the battlefield…at all this death and pain…the young women couldn't help but wonder…was this really what they wanted? Yes, it may be over and they may have won, but…it didn't feel right…not here, not _alone_. They were fools, she realized. She knew that now, but she didn't know that _then_. It was all a grand plan…by _him_. It had no flaws… _they had made sure there were no flaws_! But…then how had it turned out like this? They should have known. It was too easy. _Way too easy_! She was too willing! She had been too easy to convince! _They should have known_! She was the Shredder's daughter after all, she had always been. He had raised her, he had been there when she felt unsafe, and he had protected and nurtured her.

"I guess…in the end…we were wrong." Her eyes suddenly narrowed. She was going to pay. That bitch had taken everything from her! She had taken her boyfriend. She had taken her brothers and father, adopted or not, she didn't give a shit. That witch had taken her whole family! And she'd be damned if that goddamn asshole got away with this. Turning her back to the gruesome sight, that included not only her enemies, but her _family's_ bodiesas well, she marched towards her brothers' unground not-so-secret-anymore lair. Their faces flashed before her eyes.

Those baby blue eyes sparkling with laughter and mischief, that smartass smirk accompanied by those striking unusual golden orbs promising misfortune, the deeply focused expression as the screwdriver moving in that experienced and talented three fingered grip, and those polished, gleaming blades that where favored by their kind but dangerously skilled wielder as he and his twin katanas all but danced around the dojo together in perfect harmony. Those deep loving and caring brown eyes and gentle touch that never failed to bring refuge and comfort after a hard day, the dark soft fur sprinkled with the faintest lingering smell of incense that provided a warm soothing embrace should the day get too hard.

Tears materialized in her green eyes as her long red hair was twirled and twisted around her figure by the wind, undone from its usual perfect bun. Twin trails of moisture slipped down her cheeks and her fists and teeth clenched hard as she made herself the promise.

 _Karai was going to pay_.

* * *

 **So short, I know, but this is just the prologue. Stay tuned for the first official chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Devil and Angels

**Disclaimer: Why must you kill us inside? ;-;**

 **And YES! Another chapter THE NEXT FLIPPIN' DAY! And no, this is not a dream! xD**

 **Please favorite, follow and review! Enjoy! =D**

* * *

April O'neil stood tall, her long, untamed enflamed hair flung around her battered, mutilated and famished figure repeatedly unhindered as she looked on from the tall rooftop to the battle beneath. Below her she saw herself, her brothers and boyfriend struggling against their foes as one. They were still fighting, still here, still _alive_. Her green eyes traveled along the combat zone, the emerald orbs no longer soft and lenient, but distrustful and hardened from calamities in the times of war. They narrowed as she recognized the events.

The battle had ended, their enemies all laid deceased, apart from Karai. This was it. This was when they had 'convinced' her to join their side. To help them defeat her honor-less master. Her own brothers', fiancé's and father's faces from her time flashed before her dull jade eyes and her teeth clenched as she saw Leonardo stretch out his three fingered hand in acceptance of the deal she had heard and believed in from her own time, now painfully identified as a ploy. _We were so blind._

She swiftly reached in her pocket and grabbed her last shuriken with the clan symbol. Not even bothering with estimating the distance or wind direction and speed, she threw the spiked star, knowing that those countless ages of battle experience would lead it directly to the targeted individual. And it did so without fault. A yelp of pain filled the night as the Shredder's daughter brought her hand back from Leo's, the shuriken embedded in it, directly behind her knuckles. The hand that slaughtered Michelangelo, which slit his throat. The hand that tortured Donatello, marking his lean body with irreversible scars and deep wounds which took his life in the end. The hand which served the demon that split the last two brothers apart forever, leaving Leonardo the last of his kind.

Yes, Leonardo had succeeded in overcoming that devil in the long run, but not before costing himself his life along the way as well. In the end, the crisis had passed, but at a terrible cost. Casey was lost long before the rest. Not three days after the deal with the devil's daughter, she, herself, had found him bleeding and broken in their shared apartment. He was pinned to the celling by spikes it seemed, thrust through his hands and feet. He had been disemboweled like a hunted animal. They came to gather that that too was Karai's doing as well, not long after her betrayal.

"Who dares interfere?!" The wretch snarled, searching the black night with cautious fury.

"I do, you disgusting, dishonorable bitch!" Jumping down, April landed with enough force to slightly crumple the roof beneath her feet and raised only her head, not bothering to rise from squatted position her figure had naturally took to help her handle the force of the drop.

" _April_?" She turned towards that childish voice and baby blue eyes she missed so much and tears unwillingly came to her eyes as she saw the people she cared about most once again before her, alive and well. Her eyes softened and when she spoke, her voice held a caring, gentle tone she thought long gone; stolen by the long years of seemingly endless warfare.

"Hey, Mikey. It is nice to see you once again. I've…I've missed you greatly," Michelangelo and his brothers blinked in confusion and Mikey looked back and forth between his own April and the battle scarred figure before him.

"What do you mean you missed him? You don't even _know_ him!" Raphael growled, growing defensive and protective, from beside Leonardo who was keeping a confused, but wary eye on her. April looked them over and was relieved to find the scars she remembered hadn't been received yet. And hopefully never would. Her eyes became sad as she remember her own family that where now gone. Dead. Her eyes gained a faraway look to their depths.

"What we did not know had cost us dear, for there is no cure for death." She quoted, but knew they all heard. Donatello's eyes widened greatly in shock.

"Y-You mean…he's…he's _dead_?" Both Leo's and Raph's bodies become rigid, straightened in stunned silence. April looked to Michelangelo, who blinked with wide eyes at this assumption. She nodded.

"And once he was gone, we were not complete." She noted dejectedly. Donnie looked on in confusion and apprehension.

"You talk as if everyone's… _gone_ as well…" April looked up to the sky, this horizon was still blue and the moon glowed. A big difference from when the sky was stained red, destroyed by the chemicals and whatnot Shredder had released throughout the once beautiful city.

"We had become blind in the want for victory. We realized their true meaning behind their actions too late. By then the rest of my family had succumbed to the same fate. And it's entirely _your_ fault!" April suddenly rebelled towards Karai, snarling in her face as she unsheathed Leo's single unbroken katana from its sheath on her back and swung with taught talent at Karai's ugly mug. She only scarcely succeeded to dodge it.

"We paid no heed to the signs and it cost us _everything_! I will not allow you to sentence the same fate upon this family as you've done mine!" April sneered and growl as she struck out again and knocked Karai off balance and April smiled wickedly as she swung the blade down, only for another blade to intercept hers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Leonardo?" She demanded vehemently, eyes narrowed. Leo matched her look with a stern gaze.

"April, lower your weapon and stand down," He commanded softly, but firmly and she couldn't do anything but obey. Not after years and years of listening and following behind that person with that same voice in her own time. She breathed heavily, trying to control her anger and grief before it overcame her again.

She sheathed her brother's sword and turned away with a curse, trying to not let them see her building tears. She knew Leo from this time was watching with a confused, but compassion filled eye and that made the pain in her chest flair. He was watching her just like her Leo did when she was back home, not twenty four hours earlier.

"Leonardo," Karai, or known as The Bitch in her time, stood and glared at the older April before turning back to Leo.

"My offer still stands," She notified, but that was all she could get out of her mouth before the battle scarred April blew up in her face again.

"You can take your offer and shove it straight up your ass, you evil ass, deceitful, sly whore!" The shocked-to-silence faces around April would have been hilarious if she wasn't as pissed and anguished as hell. Karai gave her the most hateful glare she had yet to see from her, but it was better than that incessant mocking smirk she always wore after she revealed her betrayal back in her own world. Karai growl at her, but it didn't intimidate April, not one bit.

"I implore you to reconsider. I'll give you forty eight hours to consider and meet me back here at 12:00AM," She snarled menacingly towards the older April, but was obviously talking to everyone present. One second April was sneering in her face and the next, Karai was gone. April huffed as she turned away from the younger counterparts of her own family.

"What the hell was your problem?" Of course, it was Raphael and his temper that confronted her first. She tried to keep an impassive face, but gave up as she took in this small, but unrivaled affectionate and unique family.

"Raph, that's enough," The younger version of her Leonardo stepped forward and studied her for a second before continuing with his questions.

"Who are you?" He asked kindly, but untrustingly.

"April O'neil, I came from an alternate universe," She immediately and truthfully answered.

"Why did you come here?" It was Donatello who asked the question this time and April gave a slight smile.

"I came to right a wrong," She responded with a sad look in her distant and dull eyes.

"What was the meaning of interrupting our contract with Karai and the Foot? Our war with each other would finally be resolved," Leonardo pushed as I turned my back and walked to the edge of the roof.

"Let's just say," I looked over my shoulder at them with pained and enraged jade orbs that glistened, "Don't trust everyone's words. After all, the Devil was once an angel."

* * *

 **Okies dokies, how'd you like it? If there is something that I can improve upon, please do go ahead and give me advice! Just no flames, okay? My self-esteem is quiet low, I'm afraid. I'm trying to work on that. ^^;**


End file.
